


I’m trying to find my picture after the ride but I found yours first and I cannot stop laughing at your face

by forestofmyown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: The title is a basic summary.  Set at an amusement park, after a roller coaster ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://imaginingmyforest.tumblr.com/

Dizzy with exhilaration, riding high off the rush of adrenaline pumping through your system, you clamber out of the coaster car and stumble along the walkway towards the landing. It was your first time on this particular roller coaster at the park, and it had been a blast! The twists, the turns, the highs, the lows, the angles and speed and view and screams! You're dying to know just what kind of face you'd made during the experience, and thus shamble on over to the small building with the cashier standing behind the partition, TV screens lining the wall behind her, showing off snapshot after snapshot of the cars at the most exhilarating point of the ride.

Watching the screens with anticipation, you can almost feel the thrumming run through you, and it takes all your self-control not to bounce where you stand. Your eyes run from one screen to the next, searching for your own familiar face, when—  
You catch one peculiar sight in particular, and burst out laughing in the middle of the assembled onlookers. 

It isn't even your face you've found; it's a complete stranger. But his expression is brilliant. He's leaned back against his seat (alone), stiff as a board, eyes wide and unblinking, and if looks could kill, everyone would be dropping dead around you. It's hard, set, and full of shock and fear and fury, you can hardly believe anyone would react like this to a roller coaster. His hands are out in front of him, gripping the safety bar, and you think you can actually make out cracks in the metal where he's holding too tight. But there's no way that's possible, right? Who knows—adrenaline's been known to help people do wicked things.

The guy's rather lengthy hair is whipping around his head, too, like free-flying tendrils, scratching away and poking like needles in the wind, or tiny hands clawing his face. And the dude is so bulky, it makes it a hundred times funnier that he could look so out of place amongst the laughter and screams and in general joy going on around him.

Also, what’s he doing wearing a long sleeved hoodie in this weather? That’s just ridiculous. And wait, is he wearing gloves, too? What is up with this guy’s wardrobe?

You hear a low growl behind you. It's so shocking, so feral, that you can feel your hair stand on end. Turning slowly, you find yourself staring up at the face of the man on the screen. He looks just as out of place in real life as he does on camera. His expression is grim, painted with obvious displeasure, and his staring up at his picture with barely contained hostility. 

"Not a big fan of roller coasters, huh?" You ask cautiously, attempting a smile.

He glances your way, then off again, shaking his head minutely. "Been a long time. They'd gotten ... a lot more complex than I'd expected."

You snort. "I can see that."

Shooting your thumb over your shoulder, you point to his picture with a grin. He eyes you for a moment, looks up at the screen, then his lips slide into a little smile that is in no way pleasant. Confused, you look up at the screen—and finally see your own face.  
And it is so, so much worse than his that you physically flinch back, and the man beside your throws his head back in a barking laugh and has you flinching again in the other direction, almost knocking into people. 

You look wild, to say the least. Far, far too into it, hands in the air, mouth open wide, eyes alight with exhilaration, like there isn't a lick of sense in you—only the rush. The stranger beside you in the picture—and even the ones behind you—are shifting away, staring at you with something akin to horror and disapproval, and really, it just makes the whole picture.

Giving the guy beside you a sheepish half-smile, you say, "Alright then, never mind. I'll just keep my mouth shut, shall I?"

He's still smiling at you, but now it seems less predatory, more honest. He turns to the lady at the counter and orders two copies of his own picture—and two copies of yours. After she passes them to him and he pays, he gives one of each to you.

"Take it out sometime when you need a laugh again," he tells you.

Now that's just sweet. You smile in return. "Back at you."

He cocks a brow, waits a few seconds, and when you don't make a move to leave, nods to the coaster and says, "Wanna go again?"

"Heck yes!" You reply instantly.

"Then hurry up, let's get a good seat. I'm not going to let it get to me this time!"

"I call far side!"

And you're jogging beside each other back around to the front to get in line, strangers who still don't know each others' names, shoving lightly and grinning like fools, ready to strap in beside each other for another ride. You definitely are getting a copies of this next picture, too—funny faces or not. And you fully intend to jot your number on the back before you give him his.


End file.
